


Loving Morning.

by iwillstayalive



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, They're so cute together, Valentine's Day, emotions spilled out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Valentine's Day Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just couldn't resist not writing them in valentine's day. I'm assuming here that all the ''Grace issue'' is behind and everything is okay :D so you know the drill, sorry for any kind of error and hope that you enjoy, your kudos and comments are appreciated :)

_5 am_  
They went straight to bed after that hell of a shift. Didn't even took their clothes off. They just were too tired.  
Neal was the first one to wake up, used to this kind of nights and the morning that follows. He has holding Chirsta, one arm above her stomach.   
She was touching his arm, and he looked at her as she sleep. Seem so peaceful. He was almost sorry to wake her up, but they needed to get going.  
''Christa'' he softly whispered, and moved her a little.  
She stir up, and yawned and started to open her eyes. He chuckled, she looked like a baby. Christa focused her eyes on him and smile, bright and beautiful, just like her ''what's so funny?'' she said, with raspy voice.  
''Nothing'' he give her a chaste kiss ''you just happen to look cute while waking up''  
''Well'' her smile got bigger and slide close to him, caressed his hair ''it might have to do with the company''  
''Oh no, I do not look cute''  
"Yes you do!'' Christa giggled, and yanked him by the neck and kissed him. Neal hold her by the waist, and hummed, low in his throat. She pull away. ''Good morning. And happy valentine's day''  
Neal smiled and kissed her. ''Happy valentine's day to you too, darling''  
Christa sighed. ''What a better way to spend it that at Angels, saving lives.Very romantic.'' half joked, half serious.  
''I agree it is.''  
She looked at him, deeply in the eyes. They stated silent for several minutes, just staring at each other, enjoying their company, until Christa spoke again.  
''I'm a little scared''  
''Of what, darling?'' Neal asked, worriedly.  
''The way I feel about you..'' Christa started..''It's not anything like I felt before. This strong, deep feeling that fills me every time you're with me or I'm thinking about you or looking at you. It's..''  
''Overwhelming?''  
''Yeah'' she said softly, and a little insecure.  
''Umm..'' Neal started ''you may already know, I am not very good at expressing my emotions'' Christa laughed a little, and Neal smiled ''but...I want you to know that..I feel the same way. So, there is no reason to be scared. We are in this together.''  
Christa put her forehead against his, and touched their noses '' _together_ '' she whispered and bit her lip, as she stared lovingly at him.  
Neal couldn't resist at the urge to kiss her, and lean in, transmitting how he was feeling with that kiss.   
Their breathings got labored as the kisses escalated, and he rolled on his back, taking her with him and sat, she straddling his hips now.  
They removed their tops, and Neal kissed all the way to her breasts, removing her bra at the same time.  
'' _Neal_ '' Christa moaned ''we're going t-to be late''  
''Mmmm'' he looked up at her and kissed her passionately ''let's be quick about it then.''

They barely got to job on time. But it was worth it.


End file.
